


Betty in the Blue Prius

by KendrickGirlcrush



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Drabble, F/F, Facebook, Ficlet, I don't know if this is going to be a thing or not, Social Media, a little drabble, anyway, because I'm basically a boomer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendrickGirlcrush/pseuds/KendrickGirlcrush
Summary: Samantha Arias posted in National City University News and Info:To the blonde girl in the pale blue Prius with balloons in the back, singing 'betty' at the top of her lungs at the Prince St and Main intersection yesterday afternoon - my friend wants to know if you’re single and listen to ‘girl in red’?@admins please don’t delete this, Lena is too much of a useless lesbian to do this without our helpXXXA little drabble in which Lena is thirsty, Kara is curious and Sam is the best friend we all need
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 297





	Betty in the Blue Prius

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Pumpaqua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpaqua/pseuds/Pumpaqua) for the title, we both know I'm useless.

Kara sucked in a breath as she saw that last comment. _Lena Luthor_. 

Kara looked up from Alex’s phone, catching her sister’s eye across her small dorm room. Alex raised her eyebrows with an amused smirk, “Well? That was you on the way to my party last night, right? You were still singing that song when you arrived”

Kara shrugged in faux nonchalance as she looked back down at the screen, “that does sound like something I would do” she said as a pink flush rose in her cheeks as she clicks on Lena’s profile.

XXXX

Across campus in the NCU library, Sam Arias was chewing on the tip of her pen when her phone buzzed incessantly, her best friend’s caller ID smiling up at her once again.

Sam smiled with a soft sigh before finally putting Lena out of her misery. 

She swiped at her screen and put the phone to her ear before saying, far too cheerfully, “hellooooo”

Lena, on the other end, was not in the same mood.

“Delete it.”

“Yes I’m great, how are you doing on this fine Sunday, Lena?” the brunette chewed her bottom lip to hold in a laugh.

“I’m serious Sam! Now the whole school is going to think I’m some useless, thirsty lesbian!” Lena huffed.

“Well, in my defence, that’s exactly what you-”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence or I swear to God I will end you”

Sam laughed and leaned back in her chair.

“Good luck with that, Luthor. You’ll never find me. I’ll always be one step ahead. I’m a ghost in the wind. Eat my dust as I escape your cruel, sapphic grasp-”

She was cut off once again but not by her friend’s words, but instead, her body dropping into the seat on the other side of her study table. 

“-oh. Nevermind then” the pair hung up their call and Lena glared across the desk.

Sam leant forward, “look, it’s a harmless Facebook post, what have you got to lose?” 

“My dignity?” Lena offered.

Sam shook her head, “nope. Not good enough. You’ve been all mopey for like a year since the whole Andrea diabolical. You deserve to move on!”

“I have moved on!” Lena exclaimed, a little too loudly for the library.

“Isolating yourself for months and throwing yourself into studying when it already took up your entire life does not count as moving on” 

Lena was about to complain once again when Sam continued, “who knows, maybe nothing will come of it? Maybe you’ll get a date with a hot blonde?”

“She was hot.” Lena agrees as her eyes start to glaze over, “great arms”

“Jeepers, how long were you looking at her for?” 

Lena’s cheeks started to flush and she reached for her bag, ready to start this impromptu study session. 

As she started emptying her books onto the desk, Sam’s phone vibrated once more. 

Lena watched her friend’s face transform from furrowed and confused to sporting a devious smile alarmingly fast. 

“What are you smirking at?”

Sam didn’t answer, she simply turned the phone screen to Lena and watched her rosy cheeks grow redder as she saw the messages:

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr: [KendrickGirlcrush](https://kendrickgirlcrush.tumblr.com)
> 
> Or twitter: [@AvaSharpeStan](https://www.twitter.com/avasharpestan)
> 
> Let's yell about our ships


End file.
